Con esperanza, todo puede pasar
by DavidMe92379249
Summary: Una chica consigue al fin la oportunidad que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo, al fin tendrá el chance de conocer a los integrantes de One Direction, a lo cual ella está tan ansiosa por que llegue ese tan esperado día. Pero a que precio obtuvo su sueño, su mejor amigo Zeth la acompañara durante todo este trayecto pero ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Zeth?


**Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, no se la verdad si soy buen escritor esto lo hice como un regalo de cumpleaños para una de mis mejores amigas espero que si les agrade la historia y poder continuar escribiendo :P**

Capítulo 1: La noticia

Una chica llamada Jade ha intentado convencer a sus padres de que le compren un boleto para ir a conocer a sus estrellas favoritas, el grupo One Direction pero a pesar de que ella ha hecho cuanto a podido para convencerlos sus padres simplemente no ceden ante ninguna de sus peticiones ni siquiera su mejor amigo Zeth ha podido hacer algo para hacerlos cambiar de opinión, hasta que en una mañana de Mayo los papás de Jade van a despertarla mucho más temprano de lo que ella está acostumbrada

-Despierta Jade- dijo Inphy su madre quien tanto la estima y aprecia

Jade simplemente no se despertaba sus papás la empezaron a mover hasta que al fin consiguieron que ella les hiciera caso

-Buenos días dormilona-

-Buenos, ¿Qué horas son?

-Las 7:30 de la mañana de un sábado- Contesto su papá Adrián con una voz suave casi melodiosa

-Ustedes saben que ya acabe el curso y ¡que ya no me quiero levantar temprano!- contesto Jade enojada ya que siempre le ha disgustado que alguien la despierte cuando tiene un gran sueño

-Íbamos a dejarte dormir un rato más pero sinceramente si lo hacemos creo que cuando te digamos nos mates por no despertarte antes-

-Ok ma, ¿de qué se trata?

-Arréglate y acompáñanos a la sala y lo descubrirás

Enseguida sus papás salieron de su cuarto, dejándola completamente dudosa de si debería de salir o no, lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente fue que sus padres estuvieran intentando disculparse otra vez ya que no le han querido dar su boleto el cual ya fue comprado por otra persona y no habría forma para que ella conociera a One Direction.

Sin embargo después de unos minutos Jade se levantó de su cama y se cambió su pijama y se puso una playera blanca con rayas azules y unos skynny jeans rojos, se arregló el cabello y salió a la sala para encontrarse con su mejor amigo Zeth

-Hola dormilona-

-¿Por qué algo me dice que esto va a ser algo bueno?

-Créeme lo será y tal vez me intentes matar

-Siempre que dices eso nunca lo hago o ¿sí?

Zeth se rio un poco y enseguida todos se sentaron a la mesa a comer el desayuno, no entablaron ninguna conversación lo que fue muy raro para Jade pero ella adoraba los pocos silencios agradables que encontraba ya que si no era pelearse con su hermano, era reír y reír con sus papás o tener charlas sobre cómo ayudar a los demás y sin embargo Jade no podía estar tranquila ya que sus ansias de saber cuál era la sorpresa la conmocionaban demasiado.

Jade tocio un poco para llamar la atención de todos y enseguida la obtuvo –Y bueno ¿alguien me podría decir cuál es la gran sorpresa por la cual me despertaron temprano?

-Claro que sí, hija sin embargo quien te la dirá no seremos nosotros si no Zeth

Jade volteo a ver a su gran amigo que seguía disfrutando de su desayuno lentamente algo que nunca había hecho el ya que su vida siempre trataba de apresurarse y de ser feliz, sin embargo en este preciso momento el no parecía ser el mismo.

-Zeth ya acaba de una vez- Jade dijo en una voz irritada

-Ya voy, no te desesperes recuerda ten paciencia

Con eso la conversación murió y después de unos buenos 10 minutos Zeth acabo todo el desayuno y en cuanto soltó el tenedor todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia el

-Bueno antes de que empieces de inquisidora permíteme explicar por qué te despertaron temprano tus papás-

-Ya deja de hacer tus pausas dramáticas

-Ok, ok no te enojes bueno la verdad es que digamos que por ahí, alguien consiguió los boletos para conocer a One Direction

Enseguida Jade dio un grito de sorpresa tan fuerte que todos se asustaron y antes de que pudiera taclear a Zeth en un abrazo él se lanzó a la sala y la esquivo justo a tiempo

-Espera Jade, déjame terminar, solo hay un problema

-¿Qué un problema?

-Sí que tendremos que viajar a Londres para conocerlos

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo sé no pude conseguir otros boletos me fue demasiado difícil la verdad, pero espero que esto sea al menos una demostración de cuanto te quiero

-Pero ¿Cómo llegaremos haya? Y aparte ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

-Los conseguí por conexiones que tiene mi tío como él trabaja en una empresa londinense y es alguien importante ahí, tuve que casi rogarle para que los consiguiera

-Ah ya y lo ¿otro?

-Jade nosotros les pagaremos el viaje- dijo Inphy con cierta tristeza en su voz

-¿A los dos?

-Si- contesto el papá

-Jade créeme ya intente convencerlos de que no me lo paguen ya que yo puedo encontrar una forma de hacerlo pero simplemente no se dan por vencidos al igual que tu

-¿Y cuándo tendríamos que irnos?

-Esa es la razón por la cual estoy un poco triste- Inphy se tallo los ojos para mantener alejadas las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos –Mañana se van

-Y eso no es todo hermana, se quedaran haya como por unos 2 meses

-¿Es enserio?

-Jade tus papás te andan diciendo toda la verdad.

-Hay que empacar de una vez

-Yo ya empaque Jade ve tú prepara todo lo que puedas

-Si

Enseguida Jade salió corriendo de la habitación y empezó a guardar sus cosas en diferentes maletas, mientras tanto Zeth tenía una plática muy importante con sus papás.

-Sé que es algo peligroso en este momento pero es lo mejor- Zeth respondió de la forma más calmada que podía a pesar de que en el interior se estuviera muriendo de nervios

-Zeth, sabemos de ese peligro por eso te pedimos que la acompañes

-No los defraudare- Zeth se levantó y dirigió a la salida pero antes se volteo y dirigió unas palabras -¡Les prometo que hallaré la forma de ayudarles, no permitiré que esto vaya más haya!-


End file.
